


First Times

by Xzadion



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzadion/pseuds/Xzadion
Summary: In the coming days, Cyrus was sure to blame the dress. That lovely, black dress, trimmed in ruffles that fell off the shoulder in the graceful way that a barmaid’s dress did. You trembled beneath his touch, having come out of the rain, but certainly not shaking from the cold. His mouth was warm, wet, and alive on yours. His tongue slipped into your mouth, and he seemed almost afraid to probe your mouth for sweetness.
Relationships: Cyrus Albright/Reader, Cyrus/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a Christmas gift for my lovely girlfriend.

In the coming days, Cyrus was sure to blame the dress. That lovely, black dress, trimmed in ruffles that fell off the shoulder in the graceful way that a barmaid’s dress did. You trembled beneath his touch, having come out of the rain, but certainly not shaking from the cold. His mouth was warm, wet, and alive on yours. His tongue slipped into your mouth, and he seemed almost afraid to probe your mouth for sweetness.

He had never kissed a woman before; you knew that. Cyrus did not have a mind for romance, but it seemed he had a heart for it. His gloved hands went to your waist, pulling you in closer, not insistently, but pleadingly. “Please,” his touch seemed to say. “Please stay the night.”

You straddled his waist, resting your weight in his lap and letting him taste you. He pawed at you, unsure of what was permitted when the answer was everything. You could feel him getting harder underneath you, the pressing urgency of his arousal against your hot body. He needed to have himself inside you, but the anticipation was exquisite.

Your need became greater and you pushed him into his back on the bed. Cyrus started to question it, but you silenced him by pulling your dress over your head and throwing it against the wall. His eyes went wide as he took you in. Took your meaning in. Cyrus fumbled with his breeches and you leaned back to help him. Once his cock was out— the head of it beading with precum— he placed his hands on you again. Things were different with your clothes off. His gloves had only made his hands feel heavy on your body before. But now you could feel him and the leather texture of his gloves felt deliciously foreign against your skin. More than that, you could feel his eyes on you as you moved to lean over him. Your hips were over his, his hand holding his cock steady so that you could lower yourself onto him. He would slide right in, you were sure. His touches— everything from being held against him outside, to being gently guided into this room— had set your need for him aflame.

“Cyrus?”

“Yes,” he whispered. His voice sounded like a desperate prayer in the dark. “Do it.”

As you came close to kiss him again, you brought your hips down on his cock, sheathing him inside you. Cyrus moaned into your mouth, his hips came up against yours. He had a scholar’s discipline, for certain, but he could never master his own heart the same way, and his body ached to please you. Your movements on top of him were languid. This was all you had wanted, and while you had it, you wanted to savor it. His body jerked underneath you, as if an impatient whine was motion. Cyrus’ hands still traveled the curves of your body, resting his fingers at your contours and digging in whenever a particularly vicious movement sent him into a momentary fit.

“Stop,” he suddenly said.

“Are you alright?” You came up off him, his cock lingering inside you by the head.

“Yes,” Cyrus said, cupping your cheek, kissing your mouth to reassure you. “I just want to switch positions is all. Lie against the pillows.”

You did as he instructed, feeling the rough linen of the tavern’s pillows against your back as he leaned over you. In the dark, Cyrus’ body was a broad-shouldered shape that loomed over you and placed another kiss on your lips. You felt him settle between your open legs, felt his erection drag against your belly. He guided himself into you and you felt him fill you again.

Cyrus rutted against you, his cock pushing into you and pulling out again. He drew pleasure out of you, weaving it as if it were a spell that he had you under. Your orgasm shook your body as you clung to him, digging your fingers into his shoulders. Your pussy convulsed on him, making him cry out in surprise. You held him to you as he shook too, his own orgasm shocking both of you. Cyrus collapsed against you, his head pressed to your chest. You tangled your hands in his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Was that…? I’m sorry, I meant to last.. Longer, I think. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. You were wonderful,” you told him. He sighed in relief, kissing you again. He rose from the bed, only to undress, finally putting aside his clothes and climbing into bed to feel your skin against his.

“I’d like you to stay the night,” he said, almost too formally for the act you had committed together. “We could talk about things tomorrow. I would now but I’m… So tired.”

“Me too.” You rested his arm around your waist and snuggled into the bed, feeling secure with his chest to your back.


End file.
